emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8447 (16th April 2019)
Plot Jacob and Maya worry what they're going to do about Liv. Still oblivious to what's going on right under his nose, David suggests Jacob could visit Alicia in Portugal whilst the dust settles but Jacob insists he can't go anywhere right now. Jacob texts Liv telling her they need to meet. Robert sees the text and advises Liv to ignore him. As Robert is about to head to Liverpool to collect Seb, a frantic Aaron returns home and reveals Natalie is coming over tonight. When Harriet enters the café, Dawn leaves. Harriet doesn't understand why Dawn is so angry with her. Ryan explains Dawn doesn't think anyone wants her in the village. Determined to be elected for council, Nicola instructs Jimmy, Bernice and Liam to knock on every door from here to Connelton although Rodney feigns illness to get out of it. When Moira pops by Keepers Cottage to see Matty ahead of his surgery, she and Victoria snipe at each other. Before Moira leaves, she invites Matty over for dinner. Jacob shows Maya a text from Liv demanding he brings her money to the Cricket Pavilion. Maya suggests goes alone. After Maya leaves, Leanna sits down next to Jacob and gives him a peck on the cheek which is witnessed by Gabby. Harriet finds Dawn in the pub and apologises about yesterday. Dawn doesn't believe Harriet really cares about her and suggests it's time she moved on. Harriet tries to persuade Dawn to stay, explaining she can't bear to be in the house alone right now so Dawn agrees to come home tomorrow. Moments later, Harriet receives a text reading "I'm still watching you". Maya and Liv meet in Maya's car outside the Cricket Pavilion. Maya knows Liv wants the money to help Aaron and Robert pay for their surrogacy so asks how she'll explain how she to her hands on the money. Instead of answering, Liv asks Maya if she's got the money or not. Maya doesn't so she suggests Liv takes the £4,300 she's already given her or gives her more time to raise the rest. Liv agrees to give Maya more time but the price has gone up - she now wants £10,000. At the Mill, a stressed Aaron tries to get the house ready for Natalie's visit. Faith advises Aaron to calm down and offers to lend a hand. Gabby confronts Leanna about coping off with Jacob behind Liv's back and labels her a tramp although Liv insists it wasn't Leanna. Matty and Victoria arrive at the farm for dinner. Victoria can see Matty is acting odd so asks if he's scared about his operation. Matty avoids the question. An already on-edge Harriet is further alarmed when the church bells start ringing. Rodney goes for a drink with Hilary Benshaw. Leanna quizzes Jacob about who he's been sleeping with, insisting she has a right to know as she's been humiliated because of it. Harriet enters the church. She leaves her keys on the side then heads into the vestry to stop the bells ringing when suddenly the door slams shut. Harriet desperately tries to open the door but it's locked and her keys are gone. As Gabby tries get Liv to reveal who Jacob cheated on her with, Liv admits she's done something she shouldn't have done then bursts into tears. Gabby comforts her friend. Harriet tries to call for help but the church phone isn't working. When she bangs on the door begging to be let out, the bells stop ringing. A terrified Harriet questions if there's someone else in the church. Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker Guest cast *Hilary - Gabrielle Glaister Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Hallway and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Cricket Pavilion *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Nave and vestry Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes